


Ловушка

by CatVoinAnia



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Demon Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Succubi & Incubi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatVoinAnia/pseuds/CatVoinAnia
Summary: Собственно, это ещё вопрос, кто из них кого заманил в ловушку.





	Ловушка

**Author's Note:**

> Вышло немного случайно, когда размышлял о Конане-суккубе. И да, Кайто чуть старше Шиничи в этом ау.

Конан догадывался, что однажды ему этот игнор аукнется. Что однажды его второе — откровенно демоническое и суккубье — я проявит себя во всей красе. 

Это как с течкой у собак или омег, только хуже. Без смазки, просто повышенное желание у тела, пока мозг судорожно ищет _с кем_. 

А потом вступает в дело _она_. Магия. В которую он до конца не верил, даже если мама и отец всю жизнь жужжали ему на эту тему в уши, предлагая тому заранее выбрать партнёра, иначе тем может стать кем-то случайный. 

Как сейчас. 

Очередной поцелуй высасывает воздух из лёгких к чертям. Кид ещё удивительно держится — должно быть, изначально низкая восприимчивость к магии на фоне симпатии. Конан всё же прочитал и запомнил подсовываемые книги, хоть и считал их бесполезными. Зря. 

Он неохотно стонет в поцелуй, чувствуя себя откровенно некомфортно в одежде. Чувствительное и неправильное тело горит, с удовольствием отзываясь на каждое движение более большого. Сейчас Кид буквально окружает со всех сторон: обнимает, целует, прижимает к себе, слегка удерживает бёдрами стопы, чтобы слишком не пинался. 

Конан же тянет того на себя против воли, очень неохотно пытается отобрать ноги назад — но отнюдь не для пинков. Вся демоническая сущность в откровенном восторге и трепещет — _подумать только, запах Конана подействовал на вора как афродизиак_. 

Этого не должно было быть. Но случилось. 

И даже разум в чёртовом смятении. Слишком рано это происходит. Но это же Кид, на которого Конан так долго облизывался, невольно надеясь, что повезёт поймать именно того. Не идеальный вариант, но на фоне всяких Когоро и Хакуб... 

И сейчас тот весь его. Жадный, загадочный, обжигающий. И просто не верится, как ранее абсолютно сдержанный вор зажимает его на диване, никуда не пуская, даже если снаружи бегает полиция. Даже руки, потерявшие в какой-то момент перчатки, сейчас нахально щекочут рёбра, пока язык просто не даёт покоя, заполняя собой весь рот. 

Ух. 

Конан дрожит слегка, однако даже не пытается никак сопротивляться. 

Пусть даже дурман на одну ночь. Оно того явно стоит. Каждый поцелуй, каждое прикосновение, вызывающее сдавленный стон, каждый взгляд из единственного видимого глаза — второй всё ещё спрятан под моноклем, что заводит лишь сильнее. 

Конан и не подозревал, что у него такой кинк на монокли и старомодную одежду нелепого белого цвета. Больше всего, конечно, привлекает ум, но сейчас суккуб внутри просто пищит от восторга, когда под ладошками обнаруживаются приятные на ощупь мускулы, а поцелуй становится только несдержаннее. 

Он не может сдержать себя — рядом с Кидом это в принципе сложно — и втягивает чужой язык ещё немного больше в свой рот, посасывая его и слушая сдавленное мычание. Нравится ли это Киду? Кружит ли голову ещё сильнее? Или того удерживает только запах? 

Едва ощутимая дрожь бежит по чужому телу, отчего Конан успевает выскользнуть стопами и обхватить ими чужой пах, проверяет возбуждение и приятно удивлён. 

Будь он простым мальчиком — было бы больно. Но суккубам как-то всё равно, в них всегда любой размер помещается так, словно те были рождены именно для него.

И потому хочется только облизнуться при мыслях, что вот это вот всё окажется внутри в какой-то момент. Если, конечно, неуловимый вор не сорвётся с крючка. 

Маленькие ручонки тянут на себя ближе голову Кида: пусть Конан слаб, но просто так отпускать того не хочется. Особенно сейчас, когда чужой жар чуть ли не плавит под собой, а адреналин кружит голову сильнее. 

Им обоим будет не очень, если поймают. Но если вести себя тихо, то любой вопль Накамори заглушит их стоны, сами же офицеры их не найдут, даже если будут рядом всю ночь. 

Шутка ли — зайти без ордера на обыск в одно из якобы жилых номеров? 

А они именно там, в одном из прекрасных номеров отеля. Только хозяева где-то там на карнавале и празднике жизни, пока Конан сдавленно стонет на чужом диване и льнёт к разыскиваемому вору. 

Он тихо протестует, когда Кид слегка отстраняется, пусть даже и для того, чтобы целовать шею. 

— Не медли, — шипит он, цепляясь отчаянно за мягкие волосы. — Нас же убьют иначе...

Тихий смешок вора не внушает уверенности. Собственно, разве тот должен смеяться в подобной ситуации, когда одурманен чужим запахом?..

— Какой нетерпеливый детектив, — шёпот опаляет ухо и вызывает очередную дрожь. Жарко. Настолько, что, кажется, Конан возбуждается сильнее только от трения своего тела об собственную одежду. А запах иного тела так и вовсе сводит с ума сильнее. 

И как только Кид всё ещё не вошёл в него?.. Невозможно же терпеть такое возбуждение. 

А тот дразнится. Дышать просто не получается, каждое прикосновение кончика языка к уху выбивает дыхание из лёгких и звуки окружающего мира из головы. 

Кроме одного. Лёгкого похлюпывания слюны. 

— К-кид-сан... — просто сделай уже то, что должен, а не издевайся над дрожащим детективом!

Ладошки пытаются уцепиться за что-нибудь, раздразнить вора ещё, но тот с ловкостью ловит обе и зачем-то удерживает над головой. 

— Да? — словно чувствуя его желание, Кид чуть укладывается сверху и прижимается членом к икрам, вызывая очередной сдавленный стон. Ещё!

Однако теперь Конан полностью в ловушке. Ни единого движения не сделать, пульсация в ногах манит до умопомрачения — хотя было бы чему помрачаться, мозг потерян ещё на первом поцелуе, а желание задаёт бал и требует продолжение банкета. В частности, раздвинуть бёдра пошире и ощутить Кида ещё ближе. 

— Неужели это твоя первая инициация?

— А? — вопрос буквально застаёт его врасплох. Кид в курсе про суккубов и про их повадки? Но тогда тот должен знать, что сейчас очень ни к месту со своими вопросами! — Разве это сейчас важно?!

Вновь смешок над самым ухом. А после Кид неохотно расстёгивает пиджак с рубашкой и позволяет окунуться в свой запах глубже. Ох, и кожа к коже, пусть даже совсем немного, откровенно волшебно. 

Только хочется большего. 

И когда член легонько трётся через ткань об икры, Конан неохотно поскуливает — пытается вредничать, цепляется зубами за ворот рубашки, но всё равно издаёт дурацкие звуки. Ещё!

Весь мир отрезан к чертям. Не слышны ни вопли, ни поскрипывания от тележек с заказами. Зато сдавленные выдохи над ухом, тихое похлюпывание где-то внизу, да и звук, когда одно разгорячённое тело неохотно и ненадолго отлипает от другого, — всё это словно бьёт набатом, не давая ни секунды покоя. Даже ворот весь мокрый от слюней, так уж всё возбуждает. 

Ещё. Спокойное чужое сердцебиение отдаёт в груди. Ещё. Тихий смешок Кида только дразнит больше. Ещё! Дышать просто невозможно, каждый вдох похож на возгорание ада где-то в районе лёгких. Ещё-ещё-ещё!

Потому, когда головка, пусть даже через боксёры — отчего-то насквозь промокшие, касается ягодиц, сил не хватает даже на стон. Даже горло уже не подчиняется толком, просто хочется большего, на что Конан и пытается намекнуть, дрожа больше и даже практически трясь о своего мучителя. 

И лишь когда член неожиданно легко входит и без подготовки, слабо работающее сознание Конана пронзают две вещи. 

Первая: им давно стоило зажаться в уголке, ибо сжимать внутри себя ствол слишком хорошо. Особенно если тот принадлежит Киду.

Вторая: этот чёртов гад — инкуб. 

Сейчас особенно хорошо это чувствуется: по обилию смазки — демон не должен травмировать своего партнёра даже если теряет контроль, в наглой белозубой улыбке, в притягательном запахе и просто отвратительно потрясающем контроле. 

Конан наверняка не первый такой слишком умный суккуб. Зато в данной ситуации он победитель, а потому просто отзывается стоном на каждое движение своего демона. 

Собственно, это ещё вопрос, кто из них кого заманил в ловушку: не сдержавший себя суккуб или же ожидавший этого инкуб. 

— Дура-а-ак, — выгибается Конан, даже отпуская несчастную рубашку и цепляясь за удерживающие его руки. Так-то намного лучше, когда каждое движение задевает простату, а хлюпанье от смазки заглушает мир снаружи. — Мог бы... и сам начать всё... а-а-ах!..

— Зато теперь я точно уверен, что ты хочешь именно меня, детектив, — отзывается Кид, покрывая его шею поцелуями, отчего Конан откидывает голову только сильнее. — И только меня. 

Собственник. Даже засос подтверждает это — кажется, ему придётся долго объяснять его возникновение, но сейчас на это плевать. 

Ещё. Каждого движения посильнее и больше. Можно не сдерживаться, раз оба демоны. 

Жарко. Мокро. Хорошо. 

Каждый вздох даётся только с большим трудом, да и то — только через рот, когда его не целуют. Иначе Конану кажется, что он едва не тонет в этом запахе секса, но и тогда Кид ухитряется вдыхать в него воздух, чудом не давая подавиться собственными слюнями. Тело прилипает к телу, как и одежда, что трётся о кожу только сильней. Оргазм просто неизбежен, потому Конан не удивлён, когда его накрывает. Гораздо непривычнее чувствовать в себе сперму, от которой хочется всё повторить. Разочков пять минимум — аппетиты у демонов непомерные. 

Вот только щелчок замка на двери заставляет дёрнуться.

Хозяева номера?! Инспектор услышал их стоны и скрип дивана?!

Всего пара секунд, и оба оказываются — нет, не на улице, как смутно надеется Конан, — в шкафу. Ещё более тесном, более жарком и душным. Из-за которого голова кружится сильнее, а в кромешной тьме кажется, что кроме Кида, больше ничего и не существует. 

Конан сглатывает слюну, начиная себя ощущать откровенными адреналиновым маньяком и нимфоманом. 

О боги, он действительно не прочь переспать с Кидом в шкафу, пока незнакомые ему люди укладываются спать. 

Кажется, он в ловушке. Кид, впрочем, тоже. Хорошей такой тесной ловушке, откуда никто не хочет вылезать.

Да и зачем, собственно говоря?


End file.
